


Tink Song

by melanie1982



Category: Tinkerbell - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: Poorly executed attempt at a Tinkerbell song for my youngest. To the tune of 'Jingle Bell Rock'I don't own the tune of 'Jingle Bell Rock.' I don't own the characters referenced herein. I make no money from this work.





	

Tinkerbell Rock

Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell rock  
Tinkerbell rhymes and Tinkerbell time  
Tink'ring and sprinklin my magical dust  
Happy thoughts so you can come with us  
Life's flitterific here with all my friends  
Bobble and Clank and Fawn  
Peri and Vidia and Milori and Cheese  
That's not everyone  
Iridessa and Rosetta  
Is there anyone I missed!  
Oh, splinters! Forgot the Winters -  
Slush and Sled and Spike and Gliss  
Magic and adventure, Pixie Hollow's the place  
But you can't take the bus  
Faith and trust and one more thing  
Lots of Tinkerbell  
(Got to sprinkle well)  
Lots of pixie dust!


End file.
